1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a biological information processing apparatus capable of easily confirming, from a distance, whether collected biological information from a subject is within a predetermined fixed range.
2. Related Art
Recently, in order to assist a physician's diagnosis, a biological information processing apparatus which collects biological information, i.e. a subject's electrocardiogram (EKG) waveform, analyzes the collected information, and then outputs the result, is utilized extensively in medicine.
Some of these conventional apparatuses accommodate a device which supervises collected biological information from the subject, and then examines whether it is within a predetermined permissible range. In the case where the collected information is out of the range (in case of emergency), the apparatus outputs an alarm. As a form of alarm output, a sound alarm is produced from a built-in speaker.
There is also apparatus which can be optionally attached to an external pole. In this type of apparatus, the enclosure is metallic and the alarm pole can be attached to the apparatus structure by magnet force. The alarm pole device is connected to the enclosure by an interface cable. An AC power source for the device and a separate power source plug are required.
In the alarm pole device described above, there is need for to modification since the magnet cannot be used in attaching to a non-metallic enclosure. For example, attaching members are previously attached to the enclosure for connection. These attaching members are projected when the alarm pole device is not being used and require a large space above the apparatus in order to avoid catching the clothing of a passerby. In addition, the appearance of the apparatus is not sophisticated because of these attaching members. Further, in the case where two or more display devices are set up, these need to be arranged longitudinally. Accordingly, a length for the display devices become longer and there is the problem in the strength of the pole.